The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for facilitating the movement of a plurality of containers and, more particularly, to such an apparatus for use in connection with moving a plurality of containers holding electronic components to be attached to a printed circuit board at an automated electronic component assembly station.
The growth in the electronics industry has required that automated assembly stations be developed to facilitate the efficient assembly of electronic components to printed circuit boards. Automated systems have been developed which hold a printed circuit board and deliver specific components to an operator for installation at a specifically identified location on the printed circuit board. Typically, the electronic components are held in specially designed containers or cups which are delivered to the operator at predetermined times by a computer controlled drive mechanism. It is necessary to "fill" the cups by placing the electronic components into the cups prior to the cups being installed within the drive mechanism. The cups are filled at a location remote from the assembly station so that the assembling of the printed circuit boards is not interrupted. Periodically, the operation at the station is stopped to permit removal of depleted cups and replacement with filled cups.
The present invention comprises an apparatus for facilitating the movement and placement of a plurality of the component cups to minimize the down time at the printed circuit board assembly station.